


Arthur takes Couples Cooking classes

by 221B_Marauder



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Clothed Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Minor Injuries, Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: Arthur is known for inviting his dates back to his flat under the pretense of cooking them dinner which he really just orders from restaurants. Merlin is his latest date. Arthur actually makes an effort this time.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 188





	Arthur takes Couples Cooking classes

**Author's Note:**

> Today's technical difficulties conveniently led to this as I actually had to use my work desktop for once instead of remote accessing it from the other room like I've done on my laptop during the entirety of this pandemic.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it! This is my first Merlin fic that's actually ready for posting.

"You look happy, Merlin."

Merlin glanced up to see Morgana sitting at his table and quickly finished his bite.

"I am," Merlin happily replied.

"Do you want to share?"

Merlin bit his bottom lip before grinning unreservedly, "well, Arthur asked to cook dinner for me."

"Arthur?" Morgana asked to confirm.

Merlin nodded and saw everyone squirming in their seats. "What," he asked nervously as he glanced around the table at them.

"Nothing! Other than- Well, erm. That's Arthur's thing," Morgana said gently. "That's how he gets half his dates back to his apartment."

"So," Merlin said, sounding unsure. If Arthur liked showing his care for a person by cooking them dinner, what was so wrong with that?

"Well," she hedged, looking over to Gwen for help who was studiously staring down at her plate and refused to acknowledge Morgana throughout the rest of lunch.

Lunch ended in a weird way and Merlin found himself trotting after Gwen, "that was weird." Gwen let out a distressed noise and looked pleadingly at Merlin. "Woah, is everything okay?" Merlin asked, worried now for Gwen.

"No, not particularly," she said hesitantly.

Merlin continued to walk with her in silence.

"Is it Arthur," he asked softly, knowing that Gwen had dated Arthur before he started university or ever met any of them. He was worried that she was in love with his boyfriend and they were hurting her by being so… so, them.

Gwen still hesitated and Merlin grew more anxious at her silence.

"It's really nothing," she assured him. "Morgana and Arthur are my friends. I know what they're like, usually. Morgana had no business- that is, Arthur's your boyfriend. And you shouldn't let any of us dictate your relationship. Especially Morgana," she sighed, "they love each other but sabotage each other just as often. Don't let something stupid make you doubt him."

"Okay," Merlin said weakly. "Was- is that all?"

Gwen smiled gently at him, "yeah."

Despite Gwen's assurances he spent the rest of the week in a weird mood. It didn't help that when they met the others for drinks later that week that they teased Arthur openly in front of him about it.

It made him wonder if Arthur was a sharer. Did he go around telling everyone his private business with his partners? That made him nervous and he found himself retreating from Arthur's attentions, self-conscious in front of the group now when he hadn't been before.

By the time dinner rolled around, he'd forced himself to relax and remember that he was looking forward to this dinner.

They'd had a few dates. They’d kept that part to themselves for a few weeks, not telling their friends until recently. But this was the first time either one was going to the other's place, and seeing as Merlin lived with three other freshers, it made sense to go to Arthur's.

When he knocked on the door, he half expected Arthur to open the door suavely and invite him in.

Instead, Arthur was sweaty and red faced and holding a wet rag to his forearm.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Merlin stepped in close to see the resignation in Arthur's eyes before he pressed hard on the cloth making himself wince.

"I burned myself," he said reluctantly, stepping away from the door to let Merlin in.

Merlin immediately closed in on Arthur again and peeked at the burn after gently coaxing the cloth away. "Okay, let's get you to a tap," he looked up into Arthur's eyes worriedly. His forearm was red and shiny and looked painful.

Arthur led them into the kitchen where pure pandemonium was happening.

He stopped to stare in confusion and shock before rushing to turn on the cold tap and pulled Arthur's forearm under it. He hissed in pain but kept it there at Merlin’s urging who gentled the stream even more.

Merlin glanced at him for a moment before finally rushing to the stove and waiting for the opportune moment to turn off the gas. He darted forward quickly and switched it off before jumping away from a dangerous splash.

He'd never seen anything like it. He turned away from the stove to Arthur who was now holding his forearm steady under the stream and was staring down at the swirling water going down the drain.

Merlin sighed softly before walking over to Arthur and leaning against his back and wrapping his arms around him as he tried to provide some comfort, resting his head against Arthur's in their closeness. "Do you want to go to A&E?"

Arthur stayed silent for a few seconds, "do you think I need to?"

Merlin shrugged before answering, "I don't know how bad your burn really is," he admitted. "What happened?"

Arthur shrugged this time. "I was making pasta for dinner."

Merlin hummed softly. That still did not explain what he'd seen.

"How long do I have to do this for?"

Merlin glanced over to the clock and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. "You have at least another ten minutes or so at least."

They were silent, just listening to the water rush as they relaxed into their current position.

"I really did try to make you dinner," Arthur said, his voice rumbling through his back and into Merlin's chest. "Everything I read said pasta would be the easiest to make and I'm not… I'm not- I don't know-"

Merlin leaned up and kissed the back of his head.

"It's alright. Let's just make sure you're okay. And hey! At least the tomatoes stopped jumping," he glanced over his shoulder where the pot was now only just simmering and the splashing had ended.

Arthur huffed a laugh.

Merlin nuzzled the side of his head into Arthur’s jaw, "How's it feeling?" 

"A lot better," he admitted, turning to look at Merlin. There was a soft confused look on his face and Merlin met it.

"What is it?"

"I thought you would've gone by now."

"Do you want me to," he asked hesitantly, pulling away.

Arthur caught him with his free hand, grasping onto his shirt to keep Merlin from pulling too far away.

"Not at all," he insisted, turning off the tap and leaning against the counter to face Merlin with the same soft smile. "It's just… well, I must be honest with you. I've never actually cooked anything before."

"Ever?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

Arthur shook his head. "You see, we had a cook growing up. And before, I would order in and pretend that I cooked dinner. I'd even take the containers out before, well- you know, before they got here."

Merlin pressed his lips together to keep from laughing but soon it was bursting out of him in peals of giggles. 

" _Merlin,_ " Arthur complained.

"Sorry," he laughed, stepping into the V of Arthur's legs as he was pulled in. "It's just… why would you offer to cook me dinner if you didn't know how?"

Arthur shrugged after wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist. "Habit," he admitted. "But this time I really wanted to. I wanted to prove I could provide for you," he leaned in and pressed a kiss against the corner of Merlin's mouth.

Merlin accepted it and nudged his face a little until their lips were slipping against each other's before pulling away and smiling at Arthur. "You don't have to prove that you can provide for me. This is the 21st century. We have the vote and can attend university and hold jobs and everything," Merlin grinned unreservedly at the idea that despite all of that, Arthur _wanted_ to.

"I know that," Arthur rolled his eyes, pulling Merlin back in.

Merlin kissed him again before pulling back to look down at Arthur's arm between them. It was still red and probably stung a lot but they wouldn't know until later if they needed more serious medical attention. 

"Look, how about you find something to watch while I cook us dinner?"

Arthur was already leaning in, face against Merlin's throat, mouth at his collarbone as he nodded. Merlin burrowed his nose in Arthur’s hair, arms coming up to hold Arthur against him for a moment longer.

They eventually pulled away and Arthur made for the living room while Merlin sighed, slapping his hands down against his thighs, and headed for the fridge to see what was available.

Arthur stumbled back into the kitchen just as Merlin was staring into the empty fridge except for all the takeout containers.

"No, don't," Arthur trailed off as Merlin shut the fridge. "Erm-"

Merlin turned to him with a concerned expression. "Is this-"

"Yeah," he admitted shamefully, "I do live like this."

"Arthur," Merlin sighed, reaching out and holding his hand. "You could have just been honest with me from the start."

"I wanted to show you I could do this. I wanted to be good at it."

Merlin closed the distance between them again, "It's alright. Come on. Besides, we've got two options here because I still want to have this date.” Arthur grinned at Merlin’s enthusiasm. “We could order takeout or we can go shopping for a dinner I can make for us."

Arthur mulled it over, "I don't want to make you work on our date but if we get takeout it'll be like any other day."

Merlin smiled, squeezing his hand gently. "Come on, let's go to the shops. I think it could be fun cooking together. I could teach you!"

Arthur couldn't resist the wide look of hope on Merlin's face before nodding. Merlin's smile split his face and Arthur huffed in happiness, wanting to spend a night with Merlin just doing their own thing even if he did end up looking stupid.

Arthur went to change his shirt and find a bandage and a jacket as Merlin waited for him in the kitchen.

Merlin took advantage of the time and began cleaning up what he could, staring in confusion at the concoction within the pot. There were whole tomatoes bobbing in the really thin tomato soup and when he scooped some up he finally realized what had happened.

First, Arthur must not have drained the pasta when he added the sauce in. It wasn’t tomato soup, it was watered down spaghetti sauce with pasta starch water. The whole tomatoes he didn't understand because Arthur had nothing else in his fridge so he must have bought it specifically for the meal and yet they were thrown in whole. Not one was diced or sliced.

He shrugged to himself and set about cleaning until Arthur came back out.

"What's with the whole tomatoes?" Merlin asked as they set out of the flat, walking to the nearest grocery store.

Arthur shrugged, hands in his pockets as they walked. "It was to add flavor or something. But then they started jumping and then - well - then I got splashed and then you showed up."

"And the tomato soup?"

"Oh, that was the sauce. I was waiting for the pasta to absorb the water but it was taking too long so I figured I could do both things at once to save time."

Merlin smiled to himself, completely smitten with Arthur and his hopeless ways.

He led them around the store, selecting a few things for their dinner. Merlin was going to make spaghetti and they were going to have garlic bread and wine and dessert that they also found.

When they got back to the flat they checked on Arthur's burn to make sure that it wasn't getting any worse. It wasn't getting any better either before they started cooking.

Merlin did the bulk of it, explaining the steps to Arthur who was eager to assist in any way he could. Merlin kept him away from the boiling water and heated oven. Next time Arthur could do the majority of the cooking. Once Merlin taught him how to do so safely.

They eventually sat down for a late dinner with lots of laughing before they headed to Arthur's living room to watch a movie, finishing the rest of the wine.

They spooned on the large couch, Arthur warm against Merlin's back and Merlin couldn't think of a more perfect date. Injuries and all. 

By the time the movie was over, it was already past one in the morning and they were sleepily getting up from the couch, ready to part ways.

"Merlin," Arthur yawned, steadying Merlin as he swayed. "Do you just want to spend the night? We could go out to breakfast in the morning."

Merlin blinked slowly before nodding, agreeing without really thinking it through, and allowed Arthur to lead him to his bedroom. He was too tired to be nervous and he relaxed even further when Arthur handed him a bundle and pointed out the restroom. They really were just sleeping.

He quickly changed and found himself in Arthur's practice football uniform. 

"Cabbage head," Merlin muttered fondly down to himself where the shirt drowned him, before washing out his mouth with water and going at his teeth with toothpaste on his finger and ending with some of the mouthwash on the counter. He felt relatively clean when he stepped out and exchanged rooms with Arthur who had already changed for sleep.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his clothes bundled on his lap, waiting for Arthur to come back.

When Arthur entered his bedroom, he smiled softly at Merlin ready for bed. His hair was already a disaster from pulling off his shirt and putting on Arthur’s practice shirt. Arthur went over to him, taking his clothes in hand and setting it on his desk. "Ready," Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded, pushing himself further back onto Arthur's bed and Arthur walked around to settle on the other side.

They lay nervously next to each other as Arthur turned off the room's lights with his mobile and charged it. Merlin was still for a long time and Arthur followed his example. Merlin was the first to scoot closer to Arthur and Arthur was quick to pull Merlin into his arms when the invitation came. 

Merlin woke first and hummed as he came about slowly and happily. He was warm and Arthur was curled tightly around him and breathing deeply against the back of his neck.

He would have gotten up and made breakfast but they hadn't bought more than what they had needed the night before.

He stretched and felt that Arthur had now woken up too, stirring behind him and stretching out only a moment after he relaxed back into the bed. When he felt Arthur relax, Merlin turned onto his back and then his neck to face Arthur.

Arthur blinked slowly at him, still half asleep and Merlin smiled at how adorable he looked. His hair was a complete disaster, sticking up in some places and flat in others. Arthur licked his lips once before leaning in and kissing him.

Merlin closed his eyes at the soft press of lips and turned to his side, curling closer against Arthur, opening his mouth when he felt Arthur’s tongue brush against the seam of his lips. 

His hand was fisted against the center of Arthur's chest, fingers spreading out as Arthur freed an arm from the covers and curled it around him, pulling him close.

When they separated, Arthur smiled at him, "Good Morning."

"Hi," Merlin said breathlessly, idly plucking at Arthur's shirt.

"Did you sleep well?" Arthur's hand cupped Merlin's against his chest after he pulled his arm back to himself.

Merlin smiled, "yeah, you were very warm."

Arthur huffed a small laugh, disturbing the fringe at Merlin’s forehead and Merlin leaned in to kiss the laugh from his lips, unable to help himself. He nuzzled against Arthur and parted his lips immediately when he felt Arthur doing so, feeling small licks against his open mouth.

He felt Arthur roll into him and then part way onto him and he allowed it.

Arthur scooted down, keeping his gaze locked with Merlin's as he ducked to kiss his neck.

Merlin moaned softly, the leg Arthur wasn't lying against rising, his heel close to his body and leg leaning against Arthur's side, knee up in the air, and hands fisting in the shirt at Arthur's back.

He ran his hands up and down Arthur's back as his neck, throat, and collarbones were kissed softly. He gripped tightly onto Arthur's soft hair when his throat was nipped and then sucked, tensing at the delicious feeling it sent through his entire body.

He shuddered and Arthur pulled up once more, elbows and fists tight against Merlin's sides, burrowing slightly underneath Merlin from their combined weights. Merlin's hands were still tightly grasped onto Arthur's hair, leaning up and kissing him deeply.

Arthur ended up finally straddling Merlin's leg and Merlin froze as he felt Arthur's interest firmly against his hip.

When Merlin opened his eyes again, he let go of Arthur's hair and cupped his neck and shoulders instead, pulling him further in, letting Arthur know he was okay with it.

Arthur tentatively ground down against him through their clothes and Merlin gasped against his ear, rolling up to meet him for the next one. 

With Arthur’s hand behind his free thigh holding Merlin’s leg wrapped tightly against his side, deep kisses, and several firmer thrusts later, Merlin came first, shuddering under Arthur, gasping desperately at his first orgasm with someone else.

Arthur came against him not too long after with a satisfied groan, coming down with small kisses against Merlin's face, wherever Arthur could reach him.

Arthur's arm ended up curled loosely around Merlin's neck and head, his own face pressed against Merlin's chest.

Merlin ran his free hand that wasn’t pinned up and down Arthur's back, breathing deeply as he fought sleep. 

Though they must have failed because Merlin woke up an hour or so later to Arthur carefully getting out of the bed.

He turned to him sleepily and shut his eyes tiredly when Arthur entered the restroom. He must have dozed off again as he woke up to the bed dipping at his side and a hand rubbing between his shoulders.

He glanced up and Arthur was watching him fondly.

"What time is it?"

"Believe it or not, it's a quarter to noon."

Merlin let out a disgruntled sound and Arthur laughed. "Come on, get up. I promised you breakfast."

Merlin got up to his hands and knees and grimaced. Arthur eyed him sympathetically. "I've got erm- I could let you borrow pants?"

Merlin blushed deeply. He'd come in his pants after dry humping Arthur and fell asleep in his own mess. He was frozen for a moment, not knowing what to do, before Arthur kissed his temple and murmured, "you could have a shower and I can put in a load to wash if you want? If you have nothing else to do we can come back here and have lunch or dinner?"

"Yeah," Merlin croaked, relaxing as he realized Arthur wasn't going to make fun of his inexperience. 

"Feel free to use my things," Arthur said as he stood up with Merlin. "Clean towels are in the closet. You can leave your clothes in the hamper."

After picking up his clothes from yesterday and walking towards the bathroom, Arthur approached him and handed over a pair of pants. Merlin flushed red but Arthur only grinned crookedly at the awkwardness of the situation. “Erm… would you like tea? Or Coffee?”

Merlin grinned in return, relaxing further as he realized this also wasn’t so familiar to Arthur. “Tea’s fine,” he accepted Arthur’s quick kiss before heading out to his kitchen and Merlin entered the bathroom for a shower. So he was going to be wearing Arthur’s pants today. He tried not to think about it as he stripped down and threw the clothes he was wearing into Arthur’s hamper. 

In the hot shower he’d remembered Arthur’s accident yesterday and hurried to finish to check for himself how he was doing. Arthur was the type to ignore personal injuries and push on.

Dressed and hair scrubbed as dry as it would get from a towel, he found Arthur in the kitchen leaning against a counter and texting on his phone. “There you are,” Arthur said as he spotted Merlin almost immediately, “I’ve got your tea,” he walked to the other side to reach for the mugs set aside.

Merlin approached happily to accept his and they drank in companionable silence beside each other. “How’s your arm?” Merlin asked after taking a few fortifying drinks. 

Arthur ducked his head down avoiding Merlin’s eyes and Merlin looked for himself. It was hard to hide without a long sleeve.

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed, setting his mug on the counter behind him and reaching for Arthur’s, setting it aside as well. He took Arthur’s hand and ran his thumb back and forth against his palm soothingly as he twisted his arm straight to better see his burned forearm. It was vibrantly red, almost purple against his pale skin. This looked so painful.

He felt guilty, having had Arthur shoving his arms underneath him and everything.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Arthur assured him, ducking down to finally meet Merlin’s gaze. “I’ll wear a bandage over it and if it gets worse I will go to A&E. But, I really want to take you to breakfast,” his free hand came up to cradle his cheek.

Merlin knew he should push for Arthur to go to A&E now. But the way Arthur was looking at him so hopefully, he couldn’t bring himself to deny him. It was only breakfast. And he was going to spend the day with Arthur, so he could keep an eye on him too. “Okay, okay,” he tightened his hold on Arthur’s hand, “let’s go get breakfast… lunch,” Merlin corrected himself as he noticed the time.

They had brunch. Something Merlin’s never actually gone out of his way to get. There were definite upsides to it and he was converted. They were drinking fresh squeezed orange juice with actual champagne because Arthur was a snob. A generous snob. But a snob nonetheless.

Their banter was private, just for the two of them, not getting overly loud but not shying away from it either. A mock kick turned into Arthur capturing his foot between his. A small grimace from swallowing wrong turned into Arthur draining all of Merlin’s drink in one sudden go. That led to Merlin reaching across the table and taking away Arthur’s to drink who gave him a mock outraged look.

They laughed quietly to themselves through brunch before finally leaving, deciding they would stop at Merlin’s to grab a few things he might need before heading back to Arthur’s for a nap. They would be cooking dinner again together and Merlin was hoping Arthur would ask him to spend the night again.

When they got to Merlin’s shared flat, they entered to find Lancelot, Elyan, and Gwaine playing a videogame in the living room. All four of them usually spent their weekends playing if they weren’t studying or going out. The game was almost immediately paused as his roommates turned to watch them enter and Merlin flushed at the attention.

“Oh, hey,” Arthur greeted casually, walking in easily and seeing the game they had been playing now paused on the screen. Arthur knew Elyan and Lancelot well enough for also being freshmen. Elyan was Gwen’s younger brother who he’d known from before and Lancelot was Gwen’s new maybe-boyfriend. They had all met thanks to Elyan and therefore Gwen, combining the friend group on occasions. 

“Where’d you two meet up?” Lancelot asked, looking between the two of them and almost protectively of Merlin. 

“Hmmm? Oh, Merlin and I had dinner last night. We just came back from brunch to pick up a few things for later. Have you guys gotten past the--” falling into a discussion of the game.

Merlin disappeared into his room to grab a few things with Arthur distracted. He filled a duffle with an extra set of clothes, including pants and socks. He brushed his teeth and was coming back to his bedroom with his toothbrush in hand when he saw Gwaine leaning against the doorframe, looking at Merlin’s open bag. 

“Planning on going somewhere?”

Merlin froze, he’s been caught unaware so many times recently. 

“Erm, back to Arthur’s?”

Gwaine nodded, without a word he pushed away from the doorframe and walked away from his room. Merlin watched him go and shook his head at the weird reaction, setting his toothbrush inside his bag as well. It couldn’t hurt to hope.

He had just finished changing clothes when Gwaine was back.

“Here,” Gwaine said, “shoving a handful of packets into Merlin’s open palm. When he looked closer he saw that they were condoms.

“ _Gwaine,_ ” he said, scandalized.

“Hey,” Gwaine shrugged, crooked grin on his face and a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “You don’t know what’s going to happen. But better to be prepared, yeah?”

Merlin nodded silently.

“But get your own lube. I’m not sharing mine-” he let out a surprised laugh as Merlin shoved him away. 

They stayed at Merlin’s for another hour or so, Merlin and Arthur taking turns playing video games with his roommates before finally saying their goodbyes and leaving. They were still planning on going back to Arthur’s for a nap before shopping for dinner and Merlin had cooking supplies he was borrowing from his flat. Merlin was going to teach Arthur to cook if it was the last thing he did.

When they got back to Arthur’s, Merlin pulled out his small first aid kit and had Arthur show him his burn and by then it was blistering and Merlin sighed, giving Arthur a sad look. This was beyond his first aid kit. “I think it’s time we go to A&E.”

They left A&E with a tube of burn cream and instructions on how to keep it cleaned and wrapped. They stopped at the shops to pick up a few things for a lemon butter chicken that Merlin was going to teach Arthur how to make.

**Epilogue**

“No, no no nono,” Arthur sang, pulling Elaine away from the stove and chopping board. 

The little girl pouted as Arthur set her away a few feet away from danger. “I want to help.”

Arthur turned to the stove, making sure everything was simmering correctly before turning to his daughter. “Why don’t you help by setting the table? Your dad and sister will be home soon.”

Elaine crossed her arms defiantly, “I want to cook,” she whined. 

He sighed, his six year old daughter was a menace. A menace who liked to be helpful, but a menace nonetheless. She may look more like him but she had Merlin’s contrary personality down to the last of Arthur’s sanity.

“Soon,” Arthur promised her. He’d make sure to get her to help make sandwiches soon so that she could feel as if she were cooking. He wasn’t about to let his daughter near open flames, boiling liquids, and sharp knives. He’s been doing this parenting thing for six years. He thinks he’s gotten quite good at keeping her safe and alive. “I know just the thing we can make together, tomorrow. Tonight it’s my turn to surprise your dad.”

They’ve been together for so many years, through so many ups and downs. When their daughter arrived they naturally got even closer. Getting married had seemed so obvious at the time and so they’d done that in a small private ceremony when Merlin was barely showing and before he was swamped with graduation preparations. Uther had insisted and insisted on a big wedding and reception when Elaine was two and had even paid for everything himself.

Merlin had initially struggled in Arthur’s emotionally repressed family, shocked at Arthur’s ability and willingness to be open with him regarding everything and seeing it all cut off suddenly when in the presence of his sister or father. 

That had changed. It’d had to if Arthur had wanted Merlin to stick around. And Uther and Morgana had also wanted Merlin to stick around so a few years later they were all so much better. What really counted to them was how they treated their granddaughters or nieces. 

Hunith unsurprisingly had loved Arthur from the moment Merlin brought him home. She’d liked him a lot less when Merlin was wavering between finishing his last term as planned or leaving to work to begin providing for their daughter. She’d liked him a whole lot more again when Arthur married him and brought him and their unborn daughter under the protective Pendragon umbrella.

Their friends had been surprised that Merlin and Arthur were not only the first ones to get married, but also start a family. They’d been under the impression Arthur was fickle, and maybe he had been in the past, but never when it came to Merlin. Something about Merlin pulled Arthur to him and made him want to be better and make him happy.

“Alright, little lady. You can either set the table or go finish your homework, it’s your decision.”

Elaine let out a heavy sigh and Arthur could hear utensils clinking together as she walked to and from the kitchen and dining room.

That was another thing. Arthur had bought them a house almost immediately. A large house. They’d been looking at flats when Arthur realized he didn’t want his child being woken up by neighbors and so he began taking them to open houses instead of flat hunting.

Merlin had fallen in love with this one, but after looking carefully at the cost and size, he immediately crossed it off his list. Nothing else had really jumped to them in the months after and so Arthur made the decision to get them this house. Merlin had been thrilled, walking room to room, dreaming aloud of what he wanted for the rooms. This was how Arthur knew he’d made the right decision in buying such a large house. He hadn’t realized how many children Merlin wanted, not wanting his child to be an only child.

Finishing with minutes to spare, Arthur set the wine glasses down just as Merlin was unlocking the front door, Lynette in his arms. 

“There they are,” Arthur greeted happily, taking Lynette into his own arms as he leaned over to kiss Merlin hello. Lynette wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging happily to him. “How’s Gwen?”

Merlin walked around Arthur to greet Elaine with a big hug as he turned to look over his shoulder to answer, “Gwen’s fine. Lancelot is a mess.”

Arthur laughed knowingly. He knows very well indeed. He has three people he’d give anything for so he understands Lancelot's predicament perfectly. “Should I talk to him?”

“Could you,” Merlin asked, walking towards Arthur as he set Lynette down. “She asked if you would.”

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist, “I suppose I could. I am an expert now, afterall.” He ignored Merlin’s amused snort by pressing his lips to Merlin’s cheek and then down to his neck, hearing a small gasp before Merlin wrapped his arms around him too and melted against him.

They couldn’t just stay there as long as they wanted, the girls needed to eat dinner and they needed to look over Elaine’s work.

They ate dinner as a family, ending the day with Merlin cleaning up the mess in the kitchen as Arthur looked over Elaine’s homework, Lynette coloring calmly at his other side.

He could almost see the faint burn scar on his forearm if he focused on it but he didn’t care to, too preoccupied with his girls and Merlin starting the dishwasher before coming back to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was another mpreg/a/b/o fic. I find it automatically gives a fun AU background I don't have to explain and I get to give my favorite characters happy endings and families. 
> 
> Anyway, I was inspired by this [tumblr post](https://marauder-mischief.tumblr.com/post/623417562822328320/bioloyg-bioloyg-hey-if-youre-ever) that reminded me of my most ridiculous injury. Then I remembered the family jumping tomatoes story. _Then_ I remembered the family's first spaghetti story. _THEN_ the sentence where Arthur said he thought the pasta would absorb the water came from me when I ruined easy mac in front of several friends during my first semester of college.
> 
> Basically, Arthur's disastrous cooking is based on very real lives.


End file.
